De l'ombre à la lumière
by Nanola
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Harry reprend le chemin de Poudlard avec ses amis Ron et Hermione. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait la proie de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Jamais.


**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Vu ce que je fais aux personnages...

**Bêtas : Mirabelle31 **et** Nanachan14 **en bêta lectrices (merci les filles). Et** Morwenedhel **comme bêta correctrice (allez lire d'ailleurs ses fics) je la remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs.

**Note : **Cet OS est un cadeau pour **Archimède.**

**/!\ Avertissement :** C'est un **threesome**, c'est à dire une relation à **trois**. J'annonce d'office que le paring sera **HP/DM/BZ**. Un ménage gay, si cela vous choque, ne lisez pas ! Il n'y aura pas de lemon, juste un lime ! Vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**De ****l'ombre ****à ****la ****lumière**

Harry Potter, Vainqueur de Voldemort, regardait le château Poudlard apparaître derrière l'une des vitres de la calèche.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la bâtisse, ce n'étaient que des ruines fumantes. Personne n'aurait pu prédire que deux mois après, tout aurait été réparé. Comme si la bataille finale n'avait pas eu lieu ici.

Le jeune brun aux yeux émeraude soupira en se rappelant la bataille finale qui s'était déroulée au pied de l'imposant édifice. Il revit les combats, les morts, les larmes, le sang tâchant l'herbe et la pierre... Il entendit de nouveau les cris de détresse en voyant des membres de sa famille de cœur morts, les pleurs de joie de se savoir en vie à la fin.

Malgré lui, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il avait vu le corps inerte de Remus Lupin et de son épouse, Nymphadora – laissant derrière eux un orphelin, Teddy Lupin – celui sans vie de Fred Weasley, le frère de son meilleur ami Ron et tous ces autres morts, connus ou non qui avaient pris part à un combat pour lui.

Harry se haïssait dans ces moments-là. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Il se sentait responsable. Ces innocents avaient été tués pour lui. À cause de lui. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il les revoyait. Certains l'insultaient dans ses cauchemars.

Depuis ces deux derniers mois, il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander s'il retournerait à Poudlard pour refaire sa dernière année ou alors s'il entrerait dans le monde du travail. Il avait le niveau et il avait reçu plusieurs propositions d'embauche, de la part du Ministère pour la plupart.

Il ne s'était décidé que lorsque Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis, avaient pris la décision de retourner sur les bancs de l'école. Ils étaient des héros eux aussi mais aucun n'avait reçu, comme lui, de courriers. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu la chance de leur ami de pouvoir être embauchés tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas de diplômes et sans cela, il ne leur était pas possible de trouver du travail. Sauf Ron qui avait la possibilité de s'occuper de la boutique de farces et attrapes avec George, son frère. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Peu désireux d'entrer dans le monde des adultes, le jeune Potter, tout comme ses amis, avait écrit à la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, l'ancien bras droit de feu Dumbledore, pour pouvoir être élève à la rentrée. Il voulait avoir un diplôme mérité, comme tout le monde. Il voulait réussir quelque chose par lui-même et seul. Quelque chose dont il pourrait être fier. Savoir qu'il avait tué un monstre ne l'emplissait pas de satisfaction. Il avait l'impression d'être un assassin que tous glorifiaient pour ses actes pourtant infâmes, et ce, simplement parce qu'il avait éradiqué le plus grand mage noir depuis quatre siècles.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, le faisant bondir.

- Harry, souffla Hermione d'une voix tendre. Ne pense pas à ça, d'accord.

Elle le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et Harry sentit que Ron lui serrait amicalement le bras.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, tu sais, fit-il. Personne ne t'en veut. Cette guerre, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien ne l'est. Tu nous as tous sorti de la merde dans laquelle on était. Si on est en vie, c'est grâce à toi.

- Fred est mort, Ron, murmura tristement le Sauveur.

- Je sais, Harry. Je sais. Je pense à lui tous les jours. Je sais aussi qu'il a combattu de son propre chef et que personne à la maison ne t'en veut. On ne t'en voudra jamais. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous mais aussi pour tout le monde.

Le trio d'Or, comme on l'appelait depuis près de huit ans, était plus inséparable que jamais. Cette guerre les avait soudés tous les trois. D'autant plus après ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'année précédente avec la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils étaient un ménage à trois un peu hors norme mais rien n'était plus faux. Ron et Hermione avaient tenté de sortir ensemble durant l'été mais leur relation n'avait pas duré. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils voyaient l'autre comme un membre de leur famille.

Quand la calèche s'arrêta, ils descendirent lentement et avancèrent prudemment, main dans la main, le regard rivé sur les grandes portes ouvertes. Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir les retenir. Harry se mordait férocement la lèvre pour ne pas l'imiter et Ron savait que quoiqu'il fasse, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer lui aussi. Le pire serait sans doute dans la Grande Salle. C'était là où il avait vu le cadavre de Fred, étendu par terre. Cela faisait deux mois et il ne s'en était pas encore remis. Le pire était sans doute George qui s'attendait chaque jour à voir son jumeau débarquer.

Ron l'avait soutenu autant que possible, que ce soit au magasin ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais c'était une épreuve que George ne pourrait que surmonter seul. Il prendrait le temps, mais il irait mieux. Personne n'oublierait Fred, c'est juste que la douleur de sa mort s'atténuerait, un peu.

Le rouquin serra la main de sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient repris leur place initiale. Le plafond enchanté reflétait le ciel et des centaines de bougies flottaient. Comme le reste, tout avait été refait à neuf, ou presque.

Les trois amis s'installèrent à la table la plus à droite en entrant, dos au mur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls de leur année à avoir repris le chemin de Poudlard, la plupart d'entre eux avaient obtenu leur diplôme mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Ils purent voir notamment Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, tous de Serpentard. Les autres des différentes maisons avaient eu leurs ASPICs ou étaient morts, comme c'était le cas de Vincent Crabbe.

Alors que tous étaient enfin assis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une petite colonne de quelques nouveaux Première Année. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes, une quinzaine tout au plus. Il allait falloir du temps pour que les parents acceptent d'envoyer de nouveau leurs enfants à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, en regardant bien, la Grande Salle n'était pas pleine. Les tables étaient clairsemées. Certains des années inférieures à celle de Harry n'étaient pas revenus, sans doute partis dans d'autres écoles.

Filius Flitwick, le nouveau directeur adjoint, professeur de Sortilèges et directeur de la maison Serdaigle, posa un tabouret sur le sol et un morceau de tissus tout rapiécé. C'était le Choixpeau magique.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, couina le minuscule enseignant, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans votre maison.

- Ça devrait allez assez vite, murmura Ron. J'ai faim.

Hermione le foudroya du regard. Il ne pensait qu'à son estomac et qu'avec celui-ci. Il avait toujours faim. La jeune femme ne put rien dire car déjà le premier nom résonna dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

Un par un, les petits nouveaux passèrent sous le Choixpeau et lorsque l'objet magique criait le nom de la maison, la table correspondante applaudissait pour accueillir le nouvel élève.

Ils avaient été peu à être répartis à Serpentard, deux seulement. Les autres se divisaient entre Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. La maison des Serpents allait couver ses jeunes recrues.

McGonagall fit un discours rapide, souhaitant la bienvenue aux anciens et aux nouveaux, les remerciant d'être aussi nombreux à avoir répondu présents. Elle rappela quelques points importants du règlement, et le dîner put commencer à la grande joie de Ron qui se jeta avidement sur le contenu de son assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines, alors que son dernier repas remontait au déjeuner. Il était capable de dévorer n'importe quoi en toute circonstance, et ne semblait même pas avoir perçu l'ambiance assez lourde durant l'allocution de la directrice.

Harry picora à peine. Son estomac était noué par une appréhension inconnue et il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment. D'autant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était aussi inquiet.

Il ne vit pas les regards avides et angoissés de deux Serpentard.

Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini.

Deux personnes totalement opposées l'une de l'autre, tant sur le physique que sur le caractère.

Le premier était une beauté nordique, blond, les yeux gris, la peau pâle et un port altier des plus aristocratiques.

Le second était noir, du plus bel ébène, avec des yeux sombres. Il avait l'air aussi noble que son ami.

En voyant le Survivant arriver, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir la même envie à l'esprit : lui sauter dessus et le dévorer.

Ils avaient tous les deux plus ou moins servi le camp des perdants, mais leurs bonnes actions durant la guerre leur avaient permis de ne pas finir à Azkaban. Drago n'avait pas dénoncé Harry lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier avec Ron, Hermione et Luna Lovegood, alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. Blaise, lui, avait servi d'espion. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de ce fait.

Ils avaient vu le maladroit – pas tant que cela finalement vu ce qu'il avait accompli durant la Bataille Finale – Neville Londubat s'asseoir près de ses camarades, suivi par la petite rouquine qu'ils détestaient par dessus tout, ils avaient nommé Ginny Weasley.

En la voyant si proche du brun, ils eurent la même idée, et aucun ne désirait voir la cadette de cette famille bien trop nombreuse, tenter de s'approprier le Vainqueur du monde sorcier, car il était de notoriété publique qu'elle soit encore attirée par Harry.

Le problème était qu'ils ignoraient les pensées de l'autre. Et qu'aucun n'était prêt à laisser une tierce personne récupérer leur nouvelle proie.

À la fin du repas et après un regard brûlant vers leur proie, ils filèrent tous les deux dans le dortoir réservé aux Huitième Année – aucun n'était préfet cette année – qu'ils partageaient avec Goyle, se changèrent et se mirent au lit, plume, parchemin et baguette en main avec l'intention évidente de dresser une liste non exhaustive sur les différentes manières de séduire le Gryffondor.

Drago fut le premier à fermer ses rideaux d'un sort et à apposer un sortilège de silence. Sa baguette entre ses doigts, était allumée et éclairait l'intérieur du lit. Il tapota un instant le bout de sa plume contre sa lèvre inférieure, concentré, cherchant des idées.

Il pouvait se targuer de connaître sa proie mieux que quiconque. Il était après tout son ennemi numéro un – après Voldemort – et il avait passé des années à chercher ses points faibles. Il ne savait plus très bien quand il avait commencé à voir Harry différemment. Cela datait de l'année précédente. Sans doute au manoir, lorsque sa tante Bellatrix l'avait sommé de reconnaître le brun, la fille je-sais-tout et l'abruti de rouquin qui leur servait d'ami. Il n'avait pas mis plus d'une seconde pour savoir qui il avait en face de lui. Il aurait pu appeler le maître mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à faire l'inverse, niant ainsi qu'il avait Harry Potter devant lui.

Ce qui l'avait vraiment décidé, c'était lorsque Harry était venu le sauver des flammes du Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande. Sans lui, Greg et lui seraient morts, comme Vincent.

Depuis, il avait passé tout l'été à se repasser ces scènes. Son corps avait apprécié ses souvenirs. C'était là qu'il avait compris qu'il désirait le Survivant. Mais il fallait avant toute chose repartir du bon pied avec lui.

Ce fut son objectif numéro un : devenir ami avec Harry et sa clique.

Tandis qu'il commençait à rédiger sa liste, dans le secret de son lit, Blaise faisait de même.

Au contraire du blond, lui savait avec exactitude quand ses sentiments avaient changé. Cela remontait à la Quatrième Année, quand Harry avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En le voyant affronter ce dragon dans l'arène, il avait eu la peur de sa vie pour lui et une érection d'enfer quand il l'avait vu gagner et sourire.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris et puis, à chaque fois que Potter esquissait ce petit sourire, la réaction était toujours la même, son membre se gorgeait de sang.

Les années suivantes, il avait observé Harry avec attention, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il aimait et détestait. Il ne l'avait jamais approché, sachant parfaitement que tout ce qui venait de ou d'un Serpentard ne serait pas toléré Maintenant, tout allait peut-être changer. Il avait prouvé qu'il était dans le camp des « gentils », ses actes durant la guerre allaient faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il soupira et se remit à écrire.

Drago et Blaise étaient loin de se douter des pensées l'un de l'autre. Aucun n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils auraient la même idée au même moment : séduire Harry Potter.

Leur plan était simple et rigoureusement le même : attirer le Survivant dans leurs filets. Tous les moyens étaient bons.

0o0

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Harry eut la surprise de voir arriver non pas une mais deux lettres en plus de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il les observa avec attention, cherchant à savoir qui en était l'auteur.

- Harry, tu n'as pas la vision à rayons X comme Superman, se moqua Hermione. Ouvre et tu sauras de qui il s'agit.

Lentement et avec une certaine inquiétude, il faut l'avouer, le jeune homme décacheta la première missive sans prêter attention au sceau de cire. S'il avait regardé plus attentivement le cachet, il aurait vu un blason bien connu mais il aurait peut-être refusé de la lire. Il déplia le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement avant de le lâcher et de se reculer, manquant de tomber en arrière.

Interloqué, Ron cessa de manger et prit le courrier alors qu' Hermione retenait son meilleur ami.

- Repose ça, Ron ! gronda le brun.

Le rouquin préféra obtempérer. C'était plus sage surtout s'il voulait vivre encore quelques années.

- C'est de qui ?

- Personne.

Le Vainqueur du monde sorcier récupéra ses lettres, abandonnant son exemplaire du journal, son petit-déjeuner à peine entamé et son sac de cours. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'emploi du temps mais il s'en moquait. Il remonta au pas de course les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi ses pieds l'avaient conduit ici mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Son subconscient avait cherché un endroit calme et c'était l'un des rares endroits du château où personne ne viendrait aussi tôt, sauf éventuellement Hermione et de rares Serdaigle mais ils étaient actuellement tous dans la Grande Salle en train de manger.

Il s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser contre la surface pierreuse jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre.

Fébrilement, Harry déplia de nouveau la missive et la lut une nouvelle fois.

**« Potter,**

**Il est vrai que ce courrier pourra te surprendre mais je t'en conjure, ne le déchire pas en pensant à une mauvaise blague de ma part.**

**J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que je pourrais te dire et il me semblait plus convenable de te l'écrire.**

**Notre relation n'a jamais été des plus cordiales, je l'admets bien volontiers, mais j'ose espérer que la guerre qui nous a opposés toi et moi nous aidera à nous rapprocher. Je te prie instamment de me pardonner mes erreurs passées.**

**Le souhait de devenir ton ami en Première Année est toujours présent et j'ai bon espoir qu'il se réalise. Mais mes motivations sont différentes que lorsque nous étions dans le train : je désire obtenir ton amitié ou du moins, j'espère pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec toi.**

**Cordialement,**

**D.L.M »**

D.L.M. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Merlin pour savoir ce que ces initiales signifiaient : Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Alors comme ça le blondinet peroxydé voulait son amitié ? Le Survivant se demandait bien pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande ? Ou alors parce qu'il les avait sauvés en détruisant Voldemort. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il avait témoigné en leur faveur lors de leur procès. Harry n'en savait rien. Une partie de lui le taraudait d'accepter tandis que l'autre se méfiait. Malefoy était un Serpentard après tout, il pouvait cacher son jeu et mentir. Il pouvait vouloir devenir ami avec lui pour d'obscures raisons.

Il allait réfléchir à tout cela calmement. Pour l'heure, il avait autre chose à penser.

Avec une certaine crainte vis-à-vis de la seconde missive, Harry la déplia et la parcourut rapidement avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, se tapant involontairement le crâne contre la pierre.

- Merlin, aide-moi !

Il soupira en relisant une nouvelle fois la lettre. Le contenu était... déstabilisant.

**« Harry,**

**Navré, je me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom car dans mes rêves les plus fous, c'est ton prénom que je hurle.**

**Tu l'ignores et je suis certain que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris maintenant, mais tu m'attires. Tu m'as toujours attiré, depuis que nous sommes en Quatrième Année. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout simplement parce que nous ne suivions pas la même route, tu étais dans la lumière, tu étais l'icône du monde sorcier. Et moi, je ne vivais que dans l'ombre, dans l'obscurité d'un groupe aux idées folles que j'ai suivi sottement. Je n'ai pas la marque car je n'ai jamais voulu m'enrôler, mais ma famille adhérait aux idées de ce fou mégalomane.**

**Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu l'ignores mais c'est le cas.**

**Dire que j'ai envie de devenir ton ami serait un pieu mensonge, j'ai envie de plus que cela. J'ai envie que nous formions un couple toi et moi. Disons que j'en éprouve le secret désir. Le reste, c'est à toi de voir.**

**Avec tendresse,**

**B. »**

Harry relut plusieurs fois la lettre qui tenait plus de la déclaration d'amour qu'autre chose, le laissant sans voix. Qui pouvait être ce mystérieux B à qui il avait sauvé la vie sans le savoir ? Il eut beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait porter un nom ou un prénom commençant par cette lettre.

Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir davantage, il fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione qui portaient son sac. La brunette avait dans la main, une feuille qui ressemblait aux emplois du temps.

Il ne s'étonna même pas de les trouver devant lui alors qu'il ne leur avait rien dit concernant sa direction.

- Tu avais oublié tes affaires, fit-elle, soucieuse. Tu vas bien ?

- Heu...

- Tu devrais tenter d'arrêter de ressasser ces mauvaises pensées, Harry. Tu te fais du mal.

Le jeune homme la fixa, ahuri.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-il.

- De ton état, pardi. Tu sembles fatigué et assez... instable, désolée de te dire ça comme ça Harry. Mais on dirait que tu vas pleurer ou exploser de rage à chaque instant.

Le Survivant regarda la Gryffondor mal à l'aise. Instable ? Il était instable ? La faute à qui ? Il avait grandi avec un bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête, normal qu'il n'ait jamais été très équilibré mentalement. Qui le serait ? Cela dit, il l'avait découvert il y a peu. Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait imaginé partager son esprit avec le Lord Noir.

Et puis, avec tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, l'année précédente et la guerre quelques mois auparavant, tous les morts et les blessés par sa faute, c'était normal qu'il ait du mal à s'en remettre. Il ne cessait de voir les visages de Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, et d'autres dans ses rêves.

- Mon instabilité te dit merci, Hermione !

- Après c'est à moi qu'on dit que je manque de tact, marmonna Ron. Hermione ne voulait pas dire ça, Harry...

- Mais, commença la jeune femme.

- Chut, la coupa le rouquin en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son amie. Harry, ce que Hermione a voulu dire, c'est que... mais Hermione, tu es immonde !

Il retira prestement sa main et l'essuya sur sa robe, dégoûté. Elle lui avait en effet léché la paume.

- Tu n'avais pas à m'empêcher de parler !

- Hé ! gronda Harry, déjà lassé par la dispute qui commençait à peine. Je ne pensais pas aux autres, juste aux lettres que j'ai reçues !

- Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, l'admonesta Hermione. Je peux les lire ? Elles sont de qui ?

En guise de réponse, le brun leur tendit les deux courriers, un à chacun. Ils les lurent et se les échangèrent. En les rendant à leur propriétaire, ils lui adressèrent le même regard étonné.

- Pour Malefoy, tu vas faire quoi ? s'enquit Ron très justement, demandant tout haut ce que Harry pensait tout bas.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Au début, je pensais qu'il pouvait être sincère, mais... je ne sais pas. Et il y a cette lettre de ce fameux B... j'ai des doutes sur ce qu'il dit. Je sais, je suis sans doute paranoïaque, mais... je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que ça ne soit qu'un crétin qui... qui... J'ai beau faire le tour des élèves, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être ce B.

- Zabini, lâcha Hermione en fixant le sceau sur l'arrière de l'enveloppe.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé près de la première.

- Zabini ? répéta stupidement le Survivant.

Il avait déjà vu ce garçon mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il savait que c'était un Serpentard de son année, un grand noir aux pommettes hautes, assez bien fait de sa personne.

- Ah oui, lui. Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ?

Il y avait peu de doutes que son amie se trompe, mais il était préférable de poser la question.

- Je ne vois aucun autre B qui correspondrait, confirma la jeune femme. Zabini n'était pas Mangemort mais je sais que sa famille était du côté de Voldemort. Venez, il est temps d'aller en cours. Je suis d'avis de discuter de ça pendant le déjeuner. Harry, avant que je n'oublie, tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps.

- Ah, merci, fit le binoclard en récupérant le papier et son sac.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus et soupira. Il commençait par Potions. Tous les ans, il avait cette matière en début de semaine. C'était... énervant. D'autant plus qu'il savait que Rogue reprendrait son poste.

Le professeur n'était pas mort, à la grande surprise de tous. Il était bel et bien en vie. Lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre par Nagini, le venin n'avait pas rempli son office. Au lieu de mourir, Rogue avait été simplement très affaibli.

Il était un grand maître des Potions et avait pris l'habitude de goûter les poisons pour pouvoir en reconnaître les symptômes qui suivaient l'ingestion, et ainsi pouvoir les contrer rapidement. Il avait fini par développer une grande résistance.

La morsure du serpent de Voldemort n'avait donc pas été mortelle pour lui, mais assez violente, à tel point qu'elle l'avait laissé presque inconscient pendant de nombreuses heures. Il était réapparu, mal en point, après la bataille finale. Il avait passé quelques jours à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner ses plaies et se remettre de la perte de sang consécutive à l'attaque de Nagini, en attendant son procès qui s'était soldé par un abandon de toutes les charges retenues contre lui.

Cela dit, même si son véritable rôle avait été publiquement dévoilé dans les journaux, Harry savait parfaitement que l'acariâtre chauve-souris des cachots ne changerait pas sa manière d'enseigner d'un iota. Il serait toujours imbuvable.

Comment le brun le savait-il ? Il était allé lui rendre visite dès qu'il avait su, pour le remercier voire discuter un peu de ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs, et le maître des Potions l'avait proprement envoyé balader. Résultat, ils n'avaient pas parlé et Harry savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais cette conversation, car Rogue était Rogue et même s'il avait aimé Lily Potter, sa mère, il avait haï son père. Harry restait la réplique physique de James Potter, c'était sans aucun doute pour cette raison que le professeur l'avait mis dehors.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme redoutait cette nouvelle rencontre.

À la fin du cours, il ne fut pas déçu. Il s'était attendu aux sarcasmes et aux humiliations, il les avait eus. L'ancien espion n'avait pas hésité à rabaisser son élève honni qui avait failli sortir de la salle à plusieurs reprises. Le Gryffondor n'avait répliqué à aucune pique blessante, se contentant de serrer les poings et se planter les ongles dans les paumes. Il s'était également mordu la joue assez férocement. Mais son manque de répartie avait plus énervé le professeur qu'autre chose.

Oui, Severus Rogue était toujours un bâtard sans cœur ! Harry le détestait autant qu'il l'admirait. L'homme avait aussi le mérite de lui faire oublier qu'il était le Vainqueur de Voldemort alors que tous le lui rappelaient sans cesse.

0o0

Drago n'avait eu de cesse durant le cours de Potion qu'il avait en commun avec les autres maisons – ils étaient tellement peu nombreux à avoir pris cette matière qu'ils ne remplissaient même pas une classe – de regarder le brun tout en maudissant le professeur qui avait retrouvé sa cible favorite. Il n'aimait pas voir ces beaux yeux verts se durcir.

Le Serpentard avait remarqué que, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry avait un regard encore un peu innocent. C'était ça qui l'avait séduit. Ça et non son titre ronflant de Vainqueur du Monde Sorcier dont il se fichait prodigieusement.

Le jeune homme pouvait se targuer, en tant que Némésis personnelle, de connaître presque aussi bien Potter – Harry – que ses deux amis, la belette miséreuse et le castor Je-sais-tout-et-je-la-ramène-dès-que-j'en-ai-l'occasion. Il était en mesure de dire ce que le brun préférait et détestait. Il l'avait observé pendant toutes ces années, d'abord pour savoir ses points forts et ses points faibles, et puis, c'était devenu une habitude. Au fur et à mesure des années, il en était venu à s'amuser à repérer le plus petit détail physique sur le Gryffondor, allant de sa façon de tenir ses couverts à ses expressions faciales.

Oui, Drago Malefoy pouvait être la seule personne à être en mesure de savoir ce que Potter pensait sans même lire dans son esprit. Il était capable de le comprendre juste en le regardant.

Ainsi, il était intimement persuadé que lorsque le fils Potter avait ouvert sa lettre, il avait été plus étonné qu'horrifié. S'il avait été dégoûté ou même en colère, il aurait froissé le parchemin, l'aurait jeté ou l'aurait laissé là, sur la table quand il était parti. Mais, il l'avait pris avec lui ainsi que l'autre.

Que Potter reçoive du courrier autre que la Gazette était assez surprenant. Il n'avait jamais aucune lettre, même des fans. Il devait y avoir un sortilège sur l'école pour les empêcher d'arriver, du moins, il avait dû être posé lors de la réfection du château. Ce n'était pas plus mal car si ce genre de missives ne passait pas, les Beuglantes envoyées pour insulter les enfants de Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas arriver non plus. Seules les lettres et les cadeaux des familles proches des élèves passaient les barrières. Les deux hiboux étant de la volière, l'autre billet devait être d'une autre personne à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Drago se fit la promesse qu'il retrouverait le crétin ou la crétine qui risquait d'obtenir l'attention de _son_ Harry avant lui et lui ferait payer. C'était inadmissible ! Il ne pouvait le tolérer ! Personne ne se mettait entre un Malefoy et son dû !

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La personne en question – la dernière à qui il aurait pu penser – se présenta à lui durant le déjeuner pour lui demander un service. Blaise Zabini, un de ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis des années, osait vouloir se dresser entre Harry et lui.

Le noir avait eu, lui aussi, tout le temps de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de conseils pour draguer Potter. Il savait mettre une fille à ses genoux en quelques minutes – il avait beau être attiré par le brun, il n'allait pas renoncer au sexe – mais, un homme et un Potter de surcroît... c'était plus difficile. D'autant plus que le Survivant ne montrait aucune attirance pour aucun des deux sexes. Il avait eu une très courte relation avec la fille Chang dont il avait oublié le prénom et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. D'après ce qu'il savait, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser. Et une autre relation, un peu plus longue avec la belette miséreuse femelle. Mais ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, Ronald veillait.

Les journaux avaient eu beau tenter de dénicher une information, le Survivant était très pudique quant à ses conquêtes.

La seule personne qui serait en mesure de l'aider à découvrir le bord de Potter serait son ennemi personnel, Drago Malefoy. Seulement, Blaise savait parfaitement qu'il y aurait un prix à payer pour cette information. Entre Serpentard, la moindre information était monnayable.

- Dray ? Je peux te demander un service ?

- Ça dépend.

- Je sais. La contrepartie sera à la hauteur du service demandé. Je connais la chanson, Dray. Alors ? Tu peux ou pas ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici. Comme disent les moldus, les murs ont des oreilles.

- Pardon ? s'étonna le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelle était cette expression étrange ? Comment les murs pouvaient-ils avoir des oreilles ? C'était bien moldu d'employer ce genre de phrasé abscons. Néanmoins, il refusa de chercher à comprendre et suivit son ami hors de la Grande Salle. Blaise se tourna vers lui brusquement.

- Tu connais Potter mieux que personne. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le séduire.

Blaise s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le poing de son ami percuter son nez, et cria de douleur.

- Mais tu es malade ! hurla-t-il en plein couloir. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- C'est toi le malade dans cette histoire ! Comment tu oses me demander une telle chose ? !

Le blond lui administra un second coup, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci, lui coupant le souffle. Le noir n'attendit pas le troisième pour se jeter sur Drago.

Aucun ne vit Harry sortir avec ses amis, s'arrêter devant le pugilat, secouer la tête et regarder Ron et Hermione.

- Ils sont fous.

C'était rare de voir le prince des Serpentard se battre _avec__ses__poings_ contre un autre membre de sa maison.

- Si maintenant ils se battent entre eux, on aura la paix, marmonna Ron, affligé par le spectacle.

Ils passèrent devant le duo de combattants et Harry se retourna vers eux.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je serai convaincu, fit-il à voix basse avant de se détourner et de reprendre son chemin avec ses amis.

- Convaincu par quoi ? s'enquit Ron, curieux.

Si les deux principaux intéressés étaient toujours par terre, se distribuant des coups à qui mieux mieux, sans paraître avoir entendu la phrase de Harry, ce n'était pas le cas du rouquin qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de dresser l'oreille.

- Par rien, répliqua le jeune homme trop rapidement.

- On a Botanique, les prévint Hermione. Si on se dépêche, on pourra avoir de bonnes places.

Le Survivant capta parfaitement le regard de connivence que s'échangèrent ses deux amis. Il était certain d'une chose : ils allaient lui tirer les vers du nez et il allait cracher le morceau, qu'il le veuille ou non.

S'il avait parié, il aurait gagné le pactole, pas grand chose, mais il aurait gagné. Car quand ils arrivèrent aux abords des serres. Hermione se planta devant lui.

- Bien, nous sommes seuls alors parle. Convaincu par quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses sérieusement à leur lettre ! s'emporta Ron, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Non ! C'est juste que...

Il se tut un instant, essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Jusque là, il avait imaginé que revenir à Poudlard serait difficile avec tout ce qui y était dorénavant associé : les morts, le feu, les cris, les ruines... Là, on lui offrait quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas une lutte contre quelqu'un ou une mission dans laquelle il risquait sa vie.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi au problème ni aux conséquences, cette phrase qu'il avait sortie dans le couloir avait été dite sans réfléchir plus avant. Maintenant, il le regrettait un peu mais bon, ce qui était fait, était fait.

- Serais-tu attiré par les garçons ? minauda Hermione.

- Quoi ? brailla Ron avant d'être coupé par une claque à l'arrière de sa tête. Hermione ! Ça fait mal !

- La prochaine fois, tu apprendras à modérer ta voix. On a dû t'entendre à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni ! Alors, Harry ?

- Attendez, répliqua le rouquin. Harry, si tu es... gay, il murmura ce mot, et Ginny dans tout ça ?

Le Survivant soupira. Il n'était pas homosexuel. Enfin, il ne pensait pas. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes.

Cela dit, ce que Hermione venait de lui demander soulevait un problème : les filles ne lui faisaient aucun effet. S'il avait pu se passer d'inviter la moindre demoiselle au bal en Quatrième Année, il l'aurait fait. Il était allé voir Cho Chang car elle était assez jolie, il l'avait embrassée bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas pourquoi et ça ne lui avait rien fait. Sa relation avec Ginny avait été... plus que platonique. Ils s'étaient bécotés mais ça ne lui avait pas plu davantage.

Et puis, avec la guerre, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se pencher sur la question. Filles ou garçons ? Il ne savait pas.

Les Dursley lui avaient toujours appris – pour le peu qu'ils lui avaient enseigné – que deux personnes de même sexe étaient des erreurs de la nature. Lui pensait un peu différemment, surtout depuis que Dudley lui avait confié, un peu avant qu'ils ne quittent tous Privet Drive, l'été de son dix-septième anniversaire, qu'il avait embrassé un garçon, juste pour voir.

Lui-même n'avait jamais tenté le coup, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Ses deux mois de vacances, il les avait passés à se terrer chez lui, Square Grimmaurd pour oublier la guerre, les morts et les centaines de lettres de fans hystériques qui le demandaient en mariage.

Aujourd'hui, il était vrai que ces deux missives – plus celle de Blaise que celle de Drago, il en convenait – remuaient des choses en lui.

Il devait avouer que le noir était charmant – oui, il l'avait observé durant le déjeuner – et sentait quelque chose papillonner dans son ventre. Du désir à ce qu'il croyait.

Mais était-ce du désir qui datait depuis longtemps ? Ou alors du désir parce que le Serpentard lui avait avoué être attiré par lui ? Telle était la question.

- Ginny et moi, c'est fini, Ron. Depuis un mois en fait. On a réessayé mais ça n'a pas marché entre nous. Je la considère plus comme une petite sœur, au même titre que toi, Hermione, que comme une petite-amie. Et non, Hermione, je ne suis pas gay. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas. Les filles ne m'attirent pas mais les garçons non plus. Disons que je suis asexué, fit-il en rigolant – un rire jaune.

- Asexué... J'aurais tout entendu, soupira Hermione. Tu fais des rêves érotiques ?

- Heu... non, sauf si mes cauchemars peuvent être la définition du terme érotique.

- Tu te masturbes ?

À la mention des rêves, Harry était resté de marbre mais là, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Oui, ça lui arrivait quelques fois... souvent... tous les soirs. La jeune fille hocha la tête, semblant comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Tu penses à quoi quand tu le fais ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne te regarde pas, Hermione, gronda-t-il.

- Fille ou garçon ? Ou autre chose, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ahuris. Elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'ils avaient entendu ? N'est-ce pas ? À son expression amusée, ils surent que si, ils avaient bien entendu.

Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée et pudibonde à la question de sa meilleure amie.

- Allez, Harry, Ron et moi, nous ne te jugerons pas, assura la brunette sérieuse.

Ron hocha lui aussi la tête. Il s'en fichait totalement, tant que le jeune homme ne se mettait pas à lui courir après.

Seulement, Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, des bruits de conversation se firent entendre dans leur direction et le trio se tut. Mais Hermione fixa le Survivant avec son air qui disait « tu me diras tout et rapidement ».

Le soir même, dans un coin de la salle commune, protégés par une bulle de silence, les trois compères reprirent la discussion interrompue trop rapidement par les autres élèves. Ils n'avaient pas pu avant car ils avaient enchaîné les cours ou les devoirs durant les pauses pour ne pas prendre trop de retard. Et puis, il y avait eu le dîner.

-Alors ? Fille ou garçon ? demanda de nouveau Hermione.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît...

- Mais il me plaît de savoir. Je veux te montrer que tu n'es pas asexué, Harry. Parce que si tu l'étais vraiment, tu me répondrais directement, eu lieu de rougir comme tu le fais...

- Je rougis parce que c'est personnel.

- Et parce que tu l'as dit toi-même, tu te masturbes, ajouta-t-elle sans paraître avoir entendu le commentaire de Harry. Tu aurais été asexué comme tu le prétends, même pour rire, tu n'aurais pas ce besoin ni cette envie. Alors, garçon ou fille ?

- Ça dépend des nuits, grommela Harry dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Je vois, donc tu es bi.

- Non. Je fantasme sur les deux sexes mais les regarder en vrai ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Tu es... particulier, lâcha Ron. Venant de toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonné, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est vrai, tu n'éprouves rien pour aucun des sexes, c'est assez étonnant, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment fait comme tout le monde, jusque là. Tu résistes aux Avada, à deux si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu résistes à l'Imperium, tu parlais aux serpents, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort meurt, tu l'as affronté plusieurs fois en étant encore en vie après chacune de vos rencontres... je continue ?

- Non, merci, ça va aller, lâcha Harry aigrement.

Voilà qu'il faisait encore différemment des autres. C'était pénible à la fin !

- Pour en revenir à notre sujet premier, reprit Hermione. Tu vas faire quoi concernant Malefoy et Zabini ? Tu ne peux pas les laisser sans une réponse de ta part, ça ne se fait pas.

- Pourtant, c'était l'idée que j'avais, soupira le brun en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre. Pour Malefoy, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de moi et pour Zabini...

- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

- C'est ça.

- Alors sois toi-même, suggéra Ron. Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant les airs abasourdis des deux autres. Je ne suis pas sorti avec toi, Hermione, sans retenir deux ou trois choses. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais un des Scroutt à Pétard de Hagrid. À moi aussi, ça m'arrive de dire des choses intelligentes.

- Personne n'en doute, Ron, temporisa la jeune femme en lui tapotant doucement la main. Personne n'en doute. Harry, tu dois leur répondre. Va chercher de quoi écrire, on s'y met dès ce soir.

- Mais, pourquoi ? On peut le...

- Ce soir, Harry ! Arrête de procrastiner ! Va. Chercher. Tes. Affaires !

Tout aussi Survivant qu'il était, Harry craignait Hermione. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait peur de son amie. Elle pouvait se montrer dangereuse et très rancunière. Il s'enfuit donc dans son dortoir, récupéra son sac de cours et dévala l'escalier de pierre en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Il finit par arriver sans encombre près de ses amis.

- Voilà. Je suis là, en un seul morceau même si j'ai failli me manger les marches au moins trois fois et me tordre la cheville ! grogna-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains ? T'ai-je dit d'être imprudent ? Je t'ai juste demandé d'aller chercher tes affaires, pas de faire le fou.

Harry serra les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher d'étrangler la Gryffondor.

- Note ce que je vais te dicter !

0o0

Blaise regarda son visage dans un des miroirs de la salle de bain dans son dortoir. Quand Drago l'avait attaqué, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Cela dit, maintenant, il ne comprenait toujours pas. C'était Hagrid qui les avait séparés et leur avait retiré des points avant de les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfresh les avait toisés et avait secoué la tête avant de les renvoyer hors de la pièce en disait que ça leur ferait du bien de rester comme ça, qu'elle ne soignait plus les gamins capables de se battre pour des bêtises. Elle leur avait juste donné des médicaments typiquement moldus.

En tout cas, Drago ne l'avait pas raté. Il avait la lèvre fendue, un œil au beurre-noir, et une ecchymose sur la joue.

- Un Serpentard qui se bat comme un moldu, grogna le miroir. Indigne de cette maison ! Et ça se dit sang-pur.

Si la glace s'y mettait, le jeune homme n'allait pas garder son sang-froid très longtemps. Il avait eu sa dose dans la Grande Salle avec le Baron Sanglant qui s'était moqué d'eux pendant tout le repas.

- Qui avez-vous corrigé ? Un mécréant ? En tout cas, il ne vous a point raté. Pour votre ego, j'espère qu'il est dans un état pire que le vôtre.

- Tais-toi, grogna Blaise dans un soupir.

Il relava brusquement la tête en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et maudit Merlin lorsque Drago entra.

Le blondinet n'était pas en meilleur était que lui. Il avait une belle balafre à la joue, reste de sa rencontre avec le mur, une arcade sourcilière fendue et la lèvre inférieure en sang.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur altercation dans ce couloir et ils se retrouvaient face à face ici après plusieurs heures.

- Vous non plus n'êtes pas en bon état, nota le miroir quand Drago se posta devant lui afin de voir les dégâts.

- Dis un mot de plus et tu seras en moins bon état que moi, menaça le Serpentard en brandissant son poing.

Il se tourna vers Blaise et le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me demander de t'aider à séduire Potter ? !

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? ! Tu n'es pas fini comme gars ! Je t'ai demandé un service et tu me cognes !

- Tu peux crever pour que je t'aide à séduire Potter, Zabini ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si tu le veux dans ton lit, c'est mon cas aussi. Alors débrouille-toi tout seul et que le meilleur gagne !

Il sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, laissant un Blaise surpris et pas certain d'avoir tout compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ce Potter, il n'est pas de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? risqua le miroir.

- Non. Pas un Serpentard, marmonna le noir. Un Gryffondor tout ce qu'il y a de plus typique.

- Quelle déchéance. En tout cas, croyez-moi, il ne risque pas de vous tomber dans les bras tant que vous aurez ce visage. On dirait un barbare.

- Je crois que je vais faire ce que Drago a dit, te défoncer !

Mais il ne mit pas sa menace à exécution, il se contenta de sortir en claquant la porte. Il lui fallait un plan d'attaque, tout de suite. Hors de question que ce crétin peroxydé ait Potter avant lui ! Le Survivant lui tomberait dans les bras ! Le contraire était impensable.

Malgré ces bonnes résolutions, il eut beau chercher le moyen infaillible de faire tomber le Survivant à ses pieds, il n'en trouva aucun. Le brun était trop méfiant pour qu'il puisse simplement l'approcher et le draguer, il se prendrait un sort et ce n'était pas le but. Blaise se rassura en se disant que Drago avait encore moins de chances que lui. Ils étaient ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas devenir amants en quelques heures.

- Sauf qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, se murmura-t-il dans le secret de son lit.

Il avait fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin et avait lancé un sort dessus pour que personne ne l'entende et ne vienne le déranger. Il repoussa l'idée de se taper la tête contre l'une des colonnes du lit, d'un, il aurait mal et de deux, il aurait une belle bosse. Vu les dégâts sur son visage, il n'était pas question d'en rajouter.

- Comment je peux faire ?

Il passa la nuit ou une grande partie à tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question, sans succès autre que celui de se coller une migraine à tout casser et une envie de dormir.

Il était dans un triste état le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Mais le plus réconfortant était de savoir que Drago n'avait plus le parfait minois qu'il arborait habituellement. Il était aussi amoché que lui et cela se voyait plus sur un visage blanc que sur une peau métissée. L'héritier Malefoy avait des cernes qui lui mangeaient une partie du visage. Non, il n'était pas sexy du tout en cet instant. Et encore moins avec les marques de coups.

Il grogna en voyant un hibou quelconque se poser devant lui et tendre sa patte. Il déplia le parchemin avec une certaine inquiétude.

**« Zabini, Blaise,**

**Oui, je sais qui tu es et ta lettre m'a intrigué, je dois l'avouer. L'idée de former un couple avec toi est tentante, j'aurais été une autre personne, j'aurais dit oui sans hésitation, mais je suis moi. J'ai besoin de preuves de ton attachement, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré car je sais que tu courais après filles comme garçons**

**En d'autres termes, j'ai besoin que tu me séduises.**

**Cordialement,**

**Harry Potter. »**

Le noir cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Harry savait qui il était ? Combien d'autres personnes avec un B étaient à Poudlard ? Il fit rapidement le tour et en trouva au moins deux. Sauf si le brun avait reconnu le blason au dos de la lettre. Un Z stylisé. Et seule une personne portait les initiales B.Z : lui.

Il se retint de narguer Drago avec sa lettre et se contenta de boire son thé avec toute la classe due à son rang tout en contemplant la Grande Salle animée, comme tous les matins.

À quelques places de lui, un hibou se posa devant le blond qui se hâta de récupérer le parchemin, de le déplier et de le lire.

**« Malefoy,**

**Navré d'employer ton nom de famille qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de ton père, mais nous nous connaissons fort peu.**

**Oui, ton courrier m'a surpris. Comme tu peux le constater, je ne l'ai pas déchiré, même si je suis perplexe quant à tes véritables intentions.**

**Je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais j'ai mes raisons de douter. Nous avons été, comme tu l'as très justement dit, ennemis. J'ai refusé ta main pour diverses raisons. Mais il est vrai que sept ans, huit cette année, sont passés et que la guerre nous a changés, en bien ou en mal.**

**Cela dit, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de repartir sur des bases plus saines, pour peu que tu sois honnête avec moi.**

**Cordialement,**

**Harry Potter. »**

Drago sourit, il avait été honnête avec Potter : il voulait devenir son ami, voire plus si affinités. Il reposa le parchemin après l'avoir replié et se pencha légèrement vers son adversaire. Quand il parvint à obtenir son attention, il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait reçu une réponse positive, qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Blaise lui sourit de façon narquoise en retour. Alors lui aussi avait reçu une lettre ?

En relisant la courte missive, il fronça les sourcils. Ces tournures de phrases n'étaient pas de Harry. Le brun ne parlait pas aussi bien et écrivait encore moins bien. Il avait l'éducation d'un rustre et non d'un érudit comme le castor femelle.

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux. C'était la fille Granger qui avait dicté ça. Ce n'était pas de Potter.

Lui qui s'était demandé toute la nuit comment il pourrait aborder le Balafré, ne dormant pas une seule minute – et son teint en pâtissait grandement, de même que sa concentration – sans trouver de réponses, venait d'en obtenir une : aller voir la brune et lui poser la question. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce qu'il risquait : soit elle lui collait une claque, soit elle lui envoyait un sort, soit elle lui répondait. La dernière option était la plus envisageable car si la Gryffondor n'avait pas voulu qu'il devienne ami et un peu plus, avec Potter, jamais elle ne lui aurait dicté cette lettre.

Il se leva de table alors que Granger – Hermione, autant l'appeler par son prénom s'il voulait commencer à plaire à Harry – quittait la sienne, seule. C'était une chance unique qu'il se devait de saisir.

Il sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle et la suivit. Il se fichait totalement de ne pas être discret, il voulait au contraire qu'elle sache qu'il était sur ses talons.

Quand elle tourna dans un couloir, il se mit à accélérer pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Il ne savait pas où elle se rendait. Au moment où il passa le tournant à son tour, il vit une baguette le menacer.

- Malefoy, tu sais que suivre un des héros de la guerre n'est pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Que veux-tu ?

- Te parler, Gran... Hermione. Avec la promesse que je ne t'attaquerai pas, aurais-tu l'amabilité de baisser cette baguette ? S'il te plaît ?

- S'il te plaît ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu connaisses ce mot.

Elle avait l'air de s'amuser à ses dépends.

- Granger..., prévint-il menaçant.

- Écoute, fit la brunette sérieuse, je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je sais que tu as besoin de mon aide. Toi, pas moi. Alors si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir. Ou tu encaisses et tu te tais. À toi de choisir. La balle est dans ton camp.

Drago serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas cela, savoir que les gens étaient au courant de ses intentions. Cela dit, il se demandait pourquoi il en était étonné venant de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Elle pouvait se monter pire que Dumbledore du temps où il était encore en vie. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il ferma les yeux et repoussa fermement dans un coin de son esprit qu'il s'adressait à une sang-de-bourbe. Il avait en effet besoin d'elle. Il aurait pu demander à Weasley mais il ne le pouvait pas. L'inimitié entre les deux familles était encore trop importante pour qu'il puisse aller vers lui de prime abord. Le rouquin allait lui sauter dessus et le rouer de coups pour tentative de meurtre sur sa personne et sur celle de Potter. Il allait l'attaquer avant de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée au final. Granger était la plus adaptée pour le genre de renseignements qu'il désirait.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à séduire Pot... Harry, se reprit-il au dernier moment.

Il l'appelait Harry dans ses rêves les plus fous, autant faire de même dans la réalité.

- Séduire Harry ? Je pensais que tu voulais devenir ami avec lui, pas aller plus loin.

- C'est une étape. Importante, je le sais, mais juste une étape avant d'arriver à mes fins. Je veux être ami avec lui, mais je veux plus aussi.

- Tu le veux dans ton lit.

- Entre autre chose. Je ne veux pas de coup d'un soir, je veux juste... qu'on soit un couple, ajouta-t-il avec hâte par peur que ses propos soient mal interprétés.

Granger pourrait faire la différence, elle pourrait l'aider à séduire Potter. Il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à la convaincre, elle. Ce qui était peut-être plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord.

- D'accord, au moins, ça c'est clair, marmonna-t-elle. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Comment puis-je séduire Pot... Harry ?

Il sentit mal la suite en voyant le sourire carnassier de la Gryffondor.

- Deviens son ami.

Il retint de nouveau ses poings pour les empêcher de se retrouver autour du cou de la jeune femme. Quand elle éclata de rire, il sut qu'elle se moquait allègrement de lui et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Il grogna.

- Allez, Malefoy, déride-toi.

- C'était très drôle. Vraiment. Je suis plié en deux, grommela-t-il.

- Tu dois lui parler.

- Il va me tuer avant même que j'ai le temps de dire un mot ! répliqua-t-il, acide.

Elle était censée être intelligente, elle ne pouvait pas lui proposer une telle chose. C'était digne de Weasley dernier du nom, pas d'elle.

- Réfléchis deux secondes, Malefoy. Si Harry avait voulu ta mort, d'un, il ne t'aurait jamais sauvé de la Salle sur Demande ce jour-là, de deux, il n'aurait jamais témoigné à ton procès et à celui de ta mère, et de trois, il aurait déchiré ta lettre sous tes yeux. Va lui parler, sois aimable et non le crétin arrogant que tu étais durant ces sept dernières années. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

- J'ai mes chances ? risqua-t-il.

- Autant que Zabini, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle savait, la garce !

Il la vit repartir par où elle était venue, en sautillant comme une gamine. Elle lui faisait penser à la blonde un peu folle, de Serdaigle, Lovegood.

- Elle non plus n'est pas finie.

Il se figea soudain. Granger avait sous-entendu quelque chose qu'il venait juste de comprendre. Zabini avait ses chances, tout comme lui et ils étaient tous les deux des garçons. Potter était gay !

La nouvelle lui fit un choc.

De plus, il avait oublié de lui demander pour la lettre. Mais lui aurait-elle répondu ? Ce n'était pas sûr.

À l'autre bout du château, c'était une conversation similaire qui se passait entre Ron et Blaise. La discussion était plus détendue même si le rouquin avait ses doigts serrés autour de sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Alors ? J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Weas... Ron. Comment je peux faire ?

- Apprends à le connaître, répliqua Ron. Et va lui parler. Il aime bien quand on le prévient. Il a passé une partie de sa vie à n'avoir aucun contrôle, parce que les gens décidaient à sa place sans le mettre au courant. Ne fais pas cette erreur, elle pourrait te coûter très cher.

- J'ai mes chances de le séduire ?

Comme Drago l'avait vu chez Hermione, Blaise nota le sourire carnassier de Ron et ça n'était pas pour lui plaire.

- Autant que Malefoy, je dirais.

Imitant sans le savoir son amie, le Gryffondor repartit par où il était venu en sifflotant doucement.

- C'est une blague ? ! ragea le Serpentard.

Depuis quand Weasley raisonnait-il ? Depuis quand avait-il l'âme d'un vert-et-argent ? Lui qui était un pur produit de la maison des rouge-et-or ? C'était le monde à l'envers si les Serpents se montraient plus courageux que les Lions qui étaient rusés. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

0o0

Malgré les conseils de Ron et d'Hermione, aucun des deux Serpentard ne les mit en pratique. Ils se décidèrent à suivre leur instinct de prédateur sexuel. Ils avaient de l'expérience dans ce domaine et ne voyaient pas pourquoi Harry réagirait différemment des autres.

Ils avaient légèrement oublié qui il était et qu'il était de ce fait, presque unique.

Ils étaient allés voir le brun, chacun leur tour, pour lui parler et avaient été francs, peut-être un peu trop car le Gryffondor avait fui en les regardant de travers.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Séparément, ils montèrent des plans foireux et s'étonnèrent presque qu'aucun ne fonctionne. Cela dura un mois.

Ainsi, Blaise avait invité Harry un samedi soir à Pré-au-Lard mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Déjà, le Survivant n'était pas venu – et le noir s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié de l'inviter – et ensuite, il avait failli tomber malade en restant une partie de la soirée sous la pluie qui se déversait à torrent.

Drago, lui, avait décidé de lui faire du charme en le draguant autant qu'il le pouvait mais ses tentatives tombaient à plat. La dernière en date avait été de lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait la section « Sortilège » alors qu'ils se trouvaient juste en face.

Voilà des exemples des pitoyables tentatives qu'Harry avait subies durant un mois. Le Gryffondor, parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait, s'était retenu à chaque fois de rire et avait dû fuir pour céder à son hilarité en toute quiétude.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Leur ami leur avait tout raconté et ils s'étaient amusés des déboires des deux Serpentard. Ils avaient également espionné les deux dragueurs du dimanche et avaient noté avec application chaque idée ratée et chaque réaction d'Harry.

Le brun, quant à lui, ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait subi les attaques du blond et du noir, toujours ahuri par les idées nouvelles qu'ils semblaient avoir. Mais il avait commencé à se sentir pitoyablement attiré. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas qui choisir entre Drago et Blaise.

Ils avaient tous les deux des qualités qui lui plaisaient, notamment un physique agréable – oui, Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était gay quand il avait avoué fantasmer plus sur des torses et des pénis que sur des seins fermes et des vagins – une voix séduisante et tout ce qui allait avec : humour, intelligence,...

Il avait même été jusqu'à dresser une liste pour voir qui il préférait entre les deux, mais le résultat ayant été peu concluant, les deux prétendants s'étaient retrouvés à égalité.

0o0

Drago soupira en se rappelant de tous ses échecs et secoua la tête. Rien de ce qu'il avait tenté n'avait fonctionné. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il avait cependant constaté une chose : Potter montrait des signes d'intérêt. C'était une bonne chose et ça empêchait le blond de déprimer.

Il s'était enfermé dans son lit, avait tiré ses rideaux, apposé un sortilège de silence, allumé sa baguette pour ne pas se retrouver dans le noir et était fin prêt à réfléchir à une solution quand quelqu'un tapa contre l'une des colonnes de son lit. Ça ne pouvait être que Blaise puisque Grégory était en retenue pour travail non fait et devoirs non rendus.

- Je peux ?

C'était étrange que Zabini vienne lui rendre visite alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis des semaines.

- Vas-y, entre, marmonna le blond en s'écartant. Tu veux quoi ?

- Te proposer une alliance, fit Blaise en s'adossant à une des colonnes, au fond du lit.

- Une alliance ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir Harry. On le veut tous les deux et aucun n'est prêt à le laisser à l'autre. Si on se le partageait ?

Drago le fixa, éberlué. Il n'avait pas entendu une telle bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas partager Harry. Il ne voulait pas.

- Avant de dire quoique ce soit, Dray, réfléchis à cette option. Toi, moi et Harry, ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? put simplement demander le blond sans parvenir à se remettre de cette nouvelle.

Il eut la surprise de voir Blaise lever les yeux et remonter ses genoux contre son torse. Cette posture incongrue de la part du noir indiqua au propriétaire du lit que son visiteur était gêné.

- J'ai rêvé de toi et Harry cette nuit, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Quoi ?

Là encore, Drago eut l'impression de ne pas avoir bien entendu.

- J'ai rêvé que je couchais avec vous deux, lâcha l'héritier Zabini à haute voix. Voilà pourquoi je te propose une telle alliance. Je n'arrête pas de penser à vous deux, ensemble dans un lit et moi au milieu. Je sais, Dray, ce n'est pas normal ni très moral mais je n'y peux rien.

- Excuse-moi de m'insurger, Blaise mais... en une nuit, tu as eu le temps d'accepter ça ? s'étonna le blond.

Lui-même était certain qu'il aurait mis des semaines avant d'accepter de se regarder dans une glace.

- Pour tout dire, fit Zabini en le fixant dans les yeux, j'y pensais depuis quelques jours. Et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est une bonne idée. En plus, je crois que je suis attiré par toi.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas, mais, peux-tu y réfléchir ?

Drago aurait voulu hurler que c'était déjà fait. Cependant, une partie de son esprit le refusait catégoriquement et lui ordonnait de s'accorder quelques temps de réflexion. Il hocha la tête, au grand soulagement du noir qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever et de quitter le lit, laissant le blond seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Blaise serait attiré par lui ? C'était... bandant. C'était le seul terme qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il tenta de repousser cette image au fond de son esprit mais elle revint en force.

Il s'allongea, soudain fatigué. Cette conversation l'avait plus épuisé qu'autre chose mais il ne se sentait pas la force de se relever, de se changer et faire une toilette rapide. Il éteignit sa baguette, lança un _devestio_ et se retrouva nu. Il se glissa et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps puis glissa le bout de bois sous son oreiller avant de fermer les yeux.

Malgré lui, l'aveu de Blaise semblait tournoyer encore et encore dans son esprit sans vouloir le laisser en paix. Pire encore, son cerveau ne cessait de créer des images dérangeantes de Harry, Blaise et lui en train de prendre du plaisir.

C'était assez perturbant et hautement inquiétant mais pas désagréable. D'ailleurs, son sexe semblait parfaitement de cet avis. Pour preuve, il se dressa à ces pensées perverses.

Il fit son possible pour penser à autre chose qu'à ça mais peine perdue. Désespéré, sa main disparut sous les couvertures et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour éjaculer dans un grognement rauque. Son autre main fila sous l'oreiller pour récupérer sa baguette afin de se nettoyer un peu.

Le lendemain, il prit Blaise à part et le força à le suivre.

- J'ai réfléchi, lui fit-il dès qu'ils furent loin de toute oreille indiscrète, c'est à dire au beau milieu d'un couloir désert.

- Et ?

- Je suis d'accord.

- À quel sujet ? demanda presque innocemment le noir.

- Blaise ! siffla dangereusement l'autre Serpentard.

Il n'avait aucune envie de le dire à voix haute parce qu'il avait un peu honte de cette immoralité. Ces relations à plusieurs, ces couples à trois, ce n'était pas très normal ni vraiment toléré. Quelle serait la réaction de ses parents ? Sa mère ne dirait rien mais son père... Drago n'avait pas envie de recevoir une Beuglante de Lord Malefoy. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la colère de Lucius. Ce dernier ne serait pas du tout d'accord.

- Je veux être certain que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi. Donc, tu es d'accord pour quoi ?

- On peut essayer tous les trois pour peu que Harry accepte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Le blond se ferma. Il refusait de dire qu'il avait pris son pied en pensant à eux trois dans des positions plus qu'équivoques.

- C'est vraiment important ?

- Oui, pour moi, ça l'est, répliqua vertement Blaise en acculant Drago contre un mur. Tu acceptes de former un couple avec Harry et moi, tu te dois d'avoir réfléchi. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre comme ça. Tu ne peux pas dire oui, juste pour avoir Harry et dire non par la suite en me le piquant.

- Écoute, jusque là, j'ai toujours tenu mes engagements. Mon oui n'est pas un non. Alors fais-moi confiance.

Il avait plus dit cela pour que Blaise ne continue pas à semer le doute dans son esprit. Il était prêt à tenter de former un couple avec les deux autres, mais il ne fallait pas le pousser davantage parce qu'il n'était pas loin de faire marche arrière et de considérer de nouveau Zabini comme un adversaire.

À aucun moment, il ne s'était attendu à ce que le noir s'approche de lui, place ses deux mains sur ses hanches et pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

Blaise bougea doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis et fut soulagé quand il sentit Drago répondre. Ce fut presque imperceptible au début et puis le mouvement s'intensifia. Ils n'étaient pas pressés et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de cours durant la prochaine heure, ils avaient tout leur temps pour découvrir l'autre rien qu'avec leurs mains.

Le noir demanda l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche de son futur amant et put bientôt caresser sa jumelle. Ils entamèrent un ballet sensuel et laissèrent échapper des soupirs de plaisir.

Les mains des deux Serpentard restaient sages, pour l'instant. Elles étaient fermement posées sur les hanches de l'autre.

Le baiser s'accentua et ils se dévoraient presque la bouche.

Drago laissa les doigts dériver le long des hanches puis des côtes de son petit-ami – Blaise l'était assurément maintenant – jusqu'à venir se glisser dans les cheveux cours mais crépus du noir, tandis que ce dernier glissait un genou entre les jambes du blond, venant coller son érection soudaine contre l'aine du fils Malefoy qui rompit le baiser pour gémir de façon indécente.

Il était beau quand il prenait du plaisir, nota Blaise en se reculant légèrement.

- Convaincu ? murmura Drago en levant les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses joues étaient rouges, tout comme ses lèvres. Le grand noir eut l'envie soudaine de fondre de nouveau sur cette bouche tentante et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- Oui. Assez, souffla-t-il en se retenant. On est quoi toi et moi ? Un couple ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Drago avec hésitation. Il nous manque Harry pour qu'on soit un vrai couple. Enfin, c'est ce...

- Je suis d'accord. Il nous manque Harry, mais nous sommes un couple, non ? Je veux dire, toi et moi, on est ensemble. Non ?

- Oui, on est ensemble, acquiesça le blond en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son – désormais – petit-ami.

Il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait pris mais il ne regretta pas son geste. Il allait prendre goût à ces baisers.

0o0

Harry regarda d'un œil noir les mains jointes de Drago et Blaise. Il avait pris goût à ces petits jeux de chat et de souris et n'était pas certain de vouloir que tout s'arrête parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Malgré lui, il se ferma.

Tout ce qui s'était passé ce dernier mois avait eu le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre qui avait eu lieu, aux morts et à tout le reste. Il avait eu du mal à se lancer dans cette aventure. Ron et Hermione l'avaient poussé en arguant que ça lui ferait du bien. Ils avaient eu raison, jusqu'à maintenant.

À partir du moment où Zabini et Malefoy étaient entrés, il avait su que tout était terminé. Et maintenant, il en avait la confirmation en les voyant se regarder, énamourés et s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Pas une seule fois, ils ne lui accordèrent le moindre regard.

La jalousie le prit aux tripes mais également la tristesse et la colère. Ils l'avaient manipulé pour parvenir à leurs fins, il en était certain. À aucun moment, il n'avait été question d'amour ou d'attirance. Ils avaient menti.

- Je n'ai plus faim, je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il à ses deux amis qui hochèrent la tête, vaincus.

Ils l'avaient vu se fermer quand le nouveau couple était entré. Eux aussi se posaient des questions. Maintenant, comment leur ami allait pouvoir remonter la pente sans eux ? Ils s'étaient rendu compte que les deux Serpentard l'avaient aidé à aller mieux. Ils avaient remarqué que Harry souriait davantage, dormait mieux et mangeait un peu plus. Sans eux, le brun risquait fort de retomber dans ses travers.

Ron reposa sa fourchette encore pleine de saucisses et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je te préviens, s'ils se sont servis d'Harry pour se mettre ensemble, je leur défonce leur jolie tête d'aristocrates.

- Parce que tu crois que je te laisserais faire ça tout seul ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je t'aide, oui. Le mieux, Ron, c'est de leur poser directement la question. Si la réponse ne nous plaît pas, on les massacre.

Ils scellèrent leur accord d'une franche poignée de main en fixant le couple d'un œil noir et menaçant. Ils allaient faire de la chair à saucisse de Serpentard que Ron mangerait au petit-déjeuner après les avoir fait cuire.

Ils ne purent mettre leur plan à exécution, à savoir parler à Zabini et Malefoy, que quelques jours plus tard. Ils avaient eu le temps de voir Harry dépérir lentement et se morfondre dans le rôle qu'on l'avait forcé à prendre. Ses cauchemars avaient repris et son appétit avait diminué. Seuls ses amis pouvaient l'approcher, les autres étaient systématiquement refoulés.

- Malefoy, Zabini, appela Ron alors qu'ils étaient dans le parc.

À plusieurs mètres de là, le couple qui discutait à voix basse, se retourna et les scruta, inquiet de les voir aussi menaçants.

- Ron, souviens-toi, lui fit Hermione lorsqu'ils furent tout près d'eux, pas de coups avant de savoir la vérité.

- Hermione, se plaignit le rouquin. Pas même un petit ? S'il te plaît. Promis, je ne taperai pas fort.

- Non, chéri, temporisa la brunette, après ils ne voudront plus parler.

- Blaise ? grogna Drago en toisant le duo, presque dégoûté. On y va. Pas question de me prendre des coups de la part du miséreux sans raison.

Il allait prendre son petit-ami par la main et tourner les talons quand une baguette apparut entre ses deux yeux. Elle semblait appartenir, à en juger par la main masculine qui la tenait, à Weasley.

- Tu ne bouges pas, sinon je t'assure que mon sort fera plus mal que mon poing dans ta figure.

Cette menace explicite eut le mérite de faire déglutir nerveusement le blond. Ron était un des héros et il avait démontré sa bravoure au combat. Il était bien capable de lui jeter un sort efficace. Il était bien loin le rouquin, dernier fils d'une tribu trop importante pour pouvoir leur inculquer les bonnes manières, les nourrir et les habiller décemment, le fils Weasley trop grand, trop pauvre, trop stupide pour parler sans hurler. C'était maintenant un homme qui avait vu des horreurs et qui avait tué. Il était nettement moins impressionnable et beaucoup plus impressionnant.

- Crachez le morceau, ordonna-t-il en baissant légèrement sa baguette – au grand soulagement de Drago mais aussi de Blaise.

- À quel sujet ?

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, blondinet. Harry. Je pense que son simple prénom résume tout, non ?

- On ne joue pas avec lui, si c'est ce que vous cherchez à savoir.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je doute que cela te concerne...

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines, Malefoy, le coupa Ron froidement. À cause de vous et de vos bêtises, je vois mon meilleur ami sombrer peu à peu. Vous l'avez fait espérer et il est hors de question qu'il tente la mort parce que vous avez décidé de jouer avec lui. Cette fois, il aurait toutes les chances de réussir. J'ai déjà perdu un frère, je n'en perdrai pas un deuxième.

L'aveu du jeune homme eut le mérite de mettre mal à l'aise les Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, ils avaient un peu oublié Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il allait mal. Ils avaient juste noté qu'ils le voyaient moins souvent.

Cela dit, ils venaient d'apprendre que le brun n'était pas indifférent. Pour un peu, ils en auraient sauté de joie.

Blaise secoua la tête, une expression neutre sur le visage malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Drago l'a dit, on ne joue pas. On le veut vraiment. Seulement, Dray et moi avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble et de pouvoir conquérir Harry ensuite. Il n'a jamais été question de le laisser de côté. Alors laissez nous faire.

C'était l'entière vérité. Depuis quelques jours, ils cherchaient le meilleur moyen de se rapprocher du brun pour l'attirer dans leurs filets.

La solution arriva plus vite que prévu, à savoir le lendemain de cette conversation. Dans l'intimité du lit de Drago, qu'ils partageaient depuis leur mise en couple, ils eurent l'idée d'aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Pas officiellement, dans les gradins, mais officieusement, sous ces derniers. Ce qui leur permettrait de voir le brun évoluer. Il avait repris ce pourquoi il était le meilleur : son rôle d'attrapeur dans l'équipe.

Les sélections avaient eu lieu quinze jours auparavant, pour toutes les équipes. Drago avait refusé de reprendre sa place. Il était entré dans l'équipe en Deuxième Année pour faire enrager Potter. Maintenant, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'y rester. Il aimait ce sport, à n'en pas douter, mais n'avait plus envie de perdre face au meilleur, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Ils s'étaient placés à un endroit méconnu de tous et là où personne ne pourrait les voir, juste sous les gradins réservés aux professeurs et aux invités. Blaise avait pris Drago dans ses bras, le dos de l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard contre le torse du noir, et ne cessait de cajoler le ventre plat et légèrement musclé du jeune homme.

Ils assistèrent à tout l'entraînement, frissonnant quand Harry prenait trop de risques, rigolant des tentatives ratées de Weasley lorsqu'il devait rattraper le Souaffle quand celui-ci arrivait aux abords des buts, des batteurs qui manquaient de s'assommer avec les battes. Seuls les poursuiveurs et l'attrapeur semblaient s'en sortir.

Drago et Blaise devaient être honnêtes, même sans vouloir l'admettre, le rouquin n'était pas si mauvais. Mais les batteurs, deux crétins, étaient plus dangereux pour eux-mêmes que pour les autres.

Le couple et l'équipe en eurent la preuve quand un Cognard assez vicieux, envoyé par l'un des deux abrutis, frappa Harry en pleine tête. Ce dernier glissa de son balai sous les regards effrayés et médusés des autres membres de son équipe.

Seul Ron eut la présence d'esprit de tirer sa baguette tout en volant à toute vitesse vers son meilleur ami, mais son geste ne servit à rien, Harry s'effondra sur le sol bien avant.

- Va chercher Pomfresh, ordonna-t-il à Weasley femelle qui tapa du pied pour s'élever dans les airs et filer de toute la vitesse de son balai vers le château.

Le couple, de là où il se trouvait, ne pouvait pas entendre mais ils virent tous les deux la jeune Ginny agir.

- Je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de prendre mon balai, avoua Blaise en serrant son amant contre lui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir de leur abri pour secourir Potter étendu par terre, aucun n'avait envie de se montrer par peur d'être traités d'espions pour leur propre équipe. De toute manière, il y avait déjà un cercle autour du jeune homme et Ron s'était penché sur lui.

Ils patientèrent un peu, tendus et virent, éberlués, Poppy débarquer sur le balai de la fille Weasley, derrière elle.

- Elle a osé, chuchota furieusement Drago. Elle a...

Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Ginny avait _volé_ jusqu'à l'infirmerie, _sur __son __balai_.

- Personne ne l'a vue ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, prêt à exploser de rire, un peu nerveusement, il l'avouait. Jamais personne, du moins à sa souvenance, n'avait fait une telle chose : prendre son balai pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Tout le monde courait comme un dératé. Elle était peut-être pauvre, la rouquine, mais pas dénuée d'intelligence.

Ils se concentrèrent sur Pomfresh qui paraissait un peu malade, et qui, grâce aux autres balais, fabriqua rapidement une civière volante sur laquelle elle installa Harry.

Ils s'autorisèrent à sortir discrètement quelques minutes après le départ du groupe pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au pas de course, trouver porte close et l'équipe dans le couloir. Cinq des membres se tournèrent vers eux, les toisant d'un air mauvais, tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel et s'interposa pour éviter une rixe inutile – Pomfresh les tuerait si elle avait des patients supplémentaires dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Weasley, c'est... commença l'un des batteurs.

- Boucle-là, Sloper ! Si Harry est à l'infirmerie, c'est à cause de tes bêtises.

Jordan Sloper se renfrogna. Il pensait très sérieusement à deux options : casser la figure de Ron ou alors celle de son frère Jack qui avait été pris dans l'équipe deux ou trois ans auparavant et qui le faisait passer pour un bon à rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? répéta Weasley.

- Comment va Potter ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Comment vous savez qu'il est là ? Ah oui, laissez-moi deviner, vous étiez là. C'est ça ? Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pris ça comme étant de l'espionnage. Mais bon. Il va bien, aussi bien que possible après une chute et un Cognard en pleine tête. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

Ils attendirent tous dans le couloir, devant la porte, dans un silence lourd, que Pomfresh daigne se montrer et leur dire ce qu'il en était. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune autre information et la tension montait entre eux.

Après un temps infini, l'infirmière sortit enfin et les toisa un instant avant qu'ils ne lui sautent dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de leur attrapeur.

- Il va bien. Je le garde pour le reste de la journée, je le laisserai sortir ce soir, s'il à suffisamment récupéré ! Après tout, il a tout de même fait une chute spectaculaire. Vous allez vous tuer à force de jouer comme des fous. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement ! Pas la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch par Merlin ! Maintenant, déguerpissez sinon je vous mets au lit avec une bonne potion calmante !

Elle retourna dans son infirmerie en maudissant le Quidditch et les joueurs un peu trop tête brûlée.

- S'il vous plaît, Madame, supplia Harry, allongé dans un lit, un bandage autour de la tête.

Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, et avait maugréé en voyant où il avait encore une fois atterri.

- Demandez-moi encore une fois si vous pouvez sortir et vous restez une journée de plus !

- Mais...

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Monsieur Potter, cessez de geindre. Vous sortez ce soir !

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait bondi de joie. Mais il était cloué au lit et bouger lui semblait impossible. Il avait demandé à sortir mais n'en était pas capable.

Il resta dans son lit sans regimber une bonne partie de la journée, ne se redressant que pour manger un peu sous le regard noir de Poppy qui aurait voulu qu'il finisse son assiette ou au moins qu'il en mange la moitié. Le reste du temps, il le passa à dormir. Le « dragon » le réveilla un peu avant le dîner et lui fit comprendre, en lui tendant des vêtements que Ron avait dû apporter, qu'il était libre mais qu'il devait faire attention.

Il sautilla presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de se figer en voyant, à la table des Serpentard, le couple Zabini-Malefoy assis très proches l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il les regardait et les voyait se bécoter à tout va. Sa bonne humeur s'envola et il s'assit dos à eux, face à Ron et Hermione.

- Alors, comment tu vas ? s'enquit son meilleur ami, un peu inquiet.

- Ça va. Un peu mal au crâne mais bon, d'après Pomfresh, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle n'a pas voulu me dire, elle m'a juste dit que j'avais fait une chute et que la prochaine fois que j'étais à l'infirmerie, elle obligerait McGonagall à m'interdire de Quidditch.

- Oh. Elle peut vraiment ? fit Ron décontenancé.

- Oui, elle peut, soupira Hermione. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, j'ai assez entendu parler de Quidditch, peut-on avoir un autre sujet de conversation ? Merci.

- Non mais, il s'est passé quoi ? reprit Harry sans tenir compte de la dernière phrase de son amie.

- Tu t'es pris un Cognard en pleine tête, tu es tombé.

- Quoi ? ! cria Hermione. Ronald Weasley, tu m'avais dit qu'il avait glissé de son balai !

- Oups, grimaça le rouquin alors que sa voisine s'était mise à lui taper dessus.

Il lui avait expliqué que Harry était à l'infirmerie et il lui avait caché les véritables raisons de sa présence là-bas. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de subir un interminable sermon sur les risques de ce sport hautement dangereux qu'était le Quidditch. Maintenant, il le regrettait un peu, elle allait lui en faire baver sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer car Hermione était une fille. C'était sa mère, sa douce et charmante maman qui lui avait toujours appris à ne pas frapper les femmes.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, fit soudain le brun en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette à peine entamée. Je... Je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas faim.

- Harry, soupira Hermione. Tu dois manger un peu.

- Demain, promis, mais là, je n'ai pas faim du tout. J'ai plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

- Bon, abdiqua-t-elle, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça va, c'est gentil. J'ai besoin d'être... un peu seul.

Ses amis le regardèrent, inquiets. Harry était un peu pâle et semblait se traîner, comme si son corps pesait soudain plusieurs tonnes. Étonnant compte tenu du fait qu'il venait de l'infirmerie.

Il n'atteindrait pas la salle commune seul : on risquait fort de le retrouver le lendemain, dans un couloir, inconscient. Mais ils ne dirent rien. En revanche, lorsque le brun quitta la Grande Salle, ils se tournèrent en même temps vers le couple assis à la table des Serpentard et lui firent signe d'y aller.

Blaise et Drago se levèrent tels deux ressorts et filèrent à leur tour. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Ils ne mirent guère de temps à rattraper le Gryffondor, il s'était assis à quelques mètres à peine du réfectoire, blanc comme la neige. Le jeune Zabini fut le premier à s'approcher lentement, suivi par Drago.

- Harry ?

- J'ai besoin de personne, croassa le brun sans lever les yeux, son front posé sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse.

Il ne voyait pas mais entendait parfaitement et il avait reconnu la voix de Blaise. Drago ne devait pas être loin.

- Si, d'aide. Tu t'es regardé dernièrement ? Tu ressembles à un cadavre, gronda justement ce dernier. Debout !

- Allez vous faire voir, tous les deux !

- Blaise ?

Le noir hocha la tête et attrapa un bras du Gryffondor tandis que son amant prenait l'autre. Ils mirent Harry sur ses pieds et le forcèrent à marcher. Malgré son manque évident de force, il tenta de leur échapper mais sans succès.

- Laissez-moi. Fichez-moi la paix, grogna le Survivant en espérant que sa mauvaise humeur leur fasse changer d'avis.

- Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire ou je te lance un sort de sommeil, le menaça Blaise.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Harry ne put dire un mot de plus, le sort tomba et il s'écroula entre les bras de Drago.

- Tu aurais pu le retenir un peu, siffla le blond. Il est peut-être maigre, mais crois-moi, il pèse son poids.

- Désolé, s'excusa rapidement son petit-ami en rangeant sa baguette et en l'aidant à soutenir le corps du Gryffondor.

Ils traînèrent plus qu'ils ne portèrent leur futur compagnon jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Les dortoirs avaient été proscrits immédiatement, ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe pour celui des rouge-et-or et il était hors de question d'y pénétrer. Celui des vert-et-argent serait trop dangereux pour Harry. Passer la salle commune serait pire que la bataille finale.

Ils optèrent pour la Salle sur Demande bien que Zabini ne sache pas du tout à quoi son amant faisait allusion.

Drago laissa Harry à Blaise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à une immense tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet en train d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls. Le blond lui tourna le dos et se mit à faire trois allers et retour devant le mur vide. Alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois, une porte apparut.

- On y va, fit-il en reprenant sa place auprès d'Harry alors que Blaise faiblissait un peu.

C'était prouvé, le brun était léger mais un corps inerte pesait son poids.

Le noir découvrit que seul un lit – dans lequel quatre personnes pouvaient dormir à l'aise – meublait la petite pièce. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait entrer d'ailleurs. Il y avait une porte de l'autre côté de ce qui semblait être une chambre. Quelques bougies éclairaient le tout, ne diffusant qu'une lumière tamisée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour voir sans être ébloui.

- Dray ? On est où ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est la Salle sur Demande, Blaise. Elle te donne ce que tu désires vraiment. Et j'ai voulu une chambre.

- Tu aurais pu la prendre un peu plus grande.

- Vu ce qu'on va y faire, c'est bien assez grand.

- Vu ce qu'on va y faire ? releva le noir. Dis-moi que...

- Si, si. Aide-moi à l'allonger et à le déshabiller.

- Dray..., gronda Zabini d'une voix pleine de menaces.

- Quoi ? Quel est le problème maintenant ? Il n'est pas question que ses chaussures touchent le lit et dormir habillé n'est pas très hygiénique à mon goût. D'autant plus que c'est peu confortable.

Vu sous cet angle, Blaise ne pouvait qu'abonder dans ce sens. Il aida Drago à allonger Harry sur le lit et ensemble, ils lui retirèrent tous ses vêtements ainsi que ses lunettes qu'ils posèrent sur le sol, sous le sommier, pour les protéger, avant de se déshabiller eux-mêmes entièrement. Ils s'allongèrent de façon à encadrer le brun encore dans les bras de Morphée et se collèrent contre lui. Le blond rabattit les couvertures sur eux et se pelotonna contre le corps chaud du Gryffondor.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à somnoler.

0o0

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son cerveau était encore embrumé et il avait l'impression que son sommeil n'avait pas été normal, qu'il avait été provoqué. Pire encore, il était incapable de se rappeler où il s'était endormi.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait mais sans succès. On lui avait retiré ses lunettes et sans, il n'y voyait rien, même avec la lumière dans la pièce, douce et tamisée.

L'avait-on enlevé ? Possible. En tout cas, il n'était pas attaché. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était libre de ses mouvements.

Lentement, il tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver le bord de ce qui semblait être un lit à en juger par ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et par le moelleux du « sol ». Il sursauta lorsque sa main entra en contact avec... une jambe recouverte d'un drap.

Pris d'un doute, il se tâta légèrement et grimaça. Il était tout nu. Il en arriva à la conclusion stupide que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais quoi ?

Avec une certaine crainte, il toucha de nouveau la jambe couverte et remonta le long de la cuisse ferme pour arriver jusqu'à une hanche. Il continua et tomba sur un bras musclé. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le cou et le visage, des doigts enserrèrent son poignet.

- Rallonge-toi, murmura une voix douce, bien que rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Il se tendit invariablement en reconnaissant celle de Blaise. Alors c'était à lui cette jambe ?

- Que... Où... On fait quoi là ? Et...

- Tais-toi ou je trouve un moyen efficace de te bâillonner, souffla le noir en se rapprochant de lui, collant son corps chaud contre le sien.

- Blaise, je sens... Tu es... nu ?

- Oh oui.

- Je suis nu aussi.

- Brillante constatation, Potter. Autre chose à dire ?

- On a fait quelque chose ? Tous les deux, je veux dire.

- Non, c'est plus amusant quand les personnes sont conscientes. Je ne suis pas du genre à abuser des gens dans leur sommeil, je les préfère conscients et actifs... Même si la vue de ton corps étendu là...

Il se tut sans finir sa phrase, laissant Harry dans l'expectative. À la place, le noir vint s'allonger sur le corps plus fin du Gryffondor et plaqua ses mains contre l'oreiller, pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

- Tout doux, petit lion.

Le petit lion en question avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas le poids sur lui, c'était le contact intime de la peau de Blaise contre la sienne et du pénis déjà dur contre le sien encore mou.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Pour l'instant, rien. Du moins, rien avant que Dray ne se réveille. Je ne voudrais pas prendre du plaisir avec toi sans lui.

- Dray ?

- Drago. Maintenant, fini les questions et laisse-toi faire.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répliquer, deux lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant frissonner. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'arriver à ce degré d'intimité avec quelqu'un. Blaise cessa de l'embrasser avant de se mettre à picorer ses lèvres tendrement. Jusqu'à ce que son futur amant réponde, il ne ferait que ça.

Ses doigts vinrent s'entrecroiser avec ceux d'Harry alors qu'il poursuivait ses baisers rapides sur la bouche. Quand le brun sous lui, se mit à lui répondre, sa langue vint demander l'entrée et l'obtint.

Le baiser devint plus vorace, presque exigeant. Les deux mains de Blaise lâchèrent les poignets pour venir caresser le torse sous lui. Il sentit les doigts fins et différents de Drago venir toucher timidement son dos.

Harry émit un gargouillement étouffé quand quelque chose vint effleurer son torse. Un autre corps se colla contre lui et des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue puis dans son cou. Il ne mit guère de temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

- Vous faisiez des choses sans moi ? souffla l'aristocrate en se redressant.

Il s'était réveillé suite à un coup malencontreux de Harry mais l'avait laissé bouger sans le retenir. Il avait ensuite entendu Blaise parler et avait souri. Quand les deux étaient passés aux choses sérieuses, il s'était dit qu'il allait les rejoindre, histoire de ne pas être en reste.

Les petits bruits émis par Harry lui avaient donné une érection d'enfer mais il tenta de l'oublier pour se concentrer sur le rouge et or.

Blaise se redressa à son tour pour contempler le visage de l'éphèbe sous lui. Il était aussi beau que Drago, une beauté différente néanmoins. Deux contraires.

- Non, Dray, nous t'attendions pour passer à autre chose.

- Attendez... couina Harry en repoussant Blaise autant que possible. Autre chose ? Mais...

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Drago.

- On ne fera rien sans que tu sois d'accord. Tu te détends et tu apprécies, d'accord ? Tu vas aimer, crois-moi.

Il ponctua son petit discours par un autre baiser plus appuyé.

Harry émit un nouveau gargouillement, plus effrayé que le précédent en sentant des lèvres effleurer sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas et des mains – il n'était pas capable de déterminer leur nombre et il s'en fichait – qui glissaient le long de sa peau.

Il se concentrait sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était étrange d'être touché de la sorte mais pas désagréable.

Son corps s'arqua sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir quand une bouche chaude et humide s'empara de son membre.

C'était... il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ça. Il ne savait pas qui était entre ses jambes et qui s'était mis en tête de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, mais il décida, quand la langue habile de l'un de ses deux amants lécha sa hampe tendue, que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- C'est ça, laisse-toi aller, bébé, lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille – Drago devait donc être celui qui lui faisait une fellation.

- Je vais... Trop bon...

Presque inconsciemment, il avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du blond et lui imposait en quelque sorte une cadence. Drago était doué. Très doué en vérité et Harry se sentait au bord de la rupture. Les caresses du noir sur son ventre et ses baisers ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer.

- Mal... Drago, haleta-t-il quand Blaise s'écarta et se mit en devoir d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Je vais... je vais...

Mais Drago ne s'écarta pas, au contraire. Harry se tendit et éjacula dans la bouche chaude de son amant qui avala sa semence, avant de se redresser avec un air de chat repu qui vient de finir son lait.

Avec ses autres partenaires, il n'avait jamais osé pratiquer la fellation. Il n'en avait eu que deux, avant Blaise, et autant dire que le noir avait été la première personne à y avoir droit. Il s'était laissé aller avec Harry et ne le regrettait pas un seul instant. D'autant plus que le visage rouge et l'expression d'abandon chez le brun valait tout l'or du monde, ou presque.

- Je t'avais dit que tu allais aimer, ronronna Zabini en adressant au blond un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota Harry.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler plus fort, par peur que sa voix ne le trahisse. Il avait joui comme jamais jusque là, mais se demandait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer à l'acte. C'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Déjà avec des femmes, il n'avait jamais pu franchir le pas, mais avec des hommes, deux de surcroît, il en s'en sentait pas capable, pas pour l'instant et pas avec deux Serpentard qui risquaient fort de le mettre dehors dans quelques secondes.

Avant que l'un des deux ne réponde, Harry se redressa, repoussa doucement les Serpents et se leva du lit en titubant. Il ne voyait rien et ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses lunettes et ses affaires.

En le voyant faire, Drago et Blaise s'étaient redressés à leur tour en se regardant. Ils ne mirent guère de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire. Il allait déguerpir si aucun ne le retenait.

- Tu comptes aller où ? s'enquit le Prince des Serpentard.

Cette question eut le mérite de figer le brun qui était près de la porte donnant sur le couloir.

- Ni Drago ni moi ne t'avons répondu, continua Blaise en se levant à son tour pour le rejoindre. Alors reste, au moins encore un peu.

Il l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'entraîner vers le lit où les attendait Drago.

- C'est un jeu, c'est ça ? gronda Harry en tentant de se libérer.

- Ça n'en a jamais été un, Harry. Jamais.

- J'ai besoin de temps, haleta le Survivant en repoussant Blaise avec une certaine douceur. Mes habits sont où ? Et mes lunettes ?

- Tiens, fit Drago maintenant debout en lui tendant ses lunettes.

Harry était clairement en proie au doute et à une certaine panique. Le pousser au-delà de ses retranchements ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Merci.

Le brun récupéra également ses habits et se dépêcha de les enfiler avant de quitter la chambre avec précipitation.

Il tremblait quand il arriva dans sa salle commune. Il se laissa tomber dans un des canapés et se roula en boule.

Il essaya de se remémorer ce que Blaise et Drago avaient fait. Ils avaient été des plus aimables avec lui, prévenants, doux et gentils. Mais il était perdu. Il savait qu'il avait apprécié que les deux vert-et-argent lui courent après, le draguent même si chacune de leurs tentatives avait été un échec. Ça l'avait amusé. Sauf qu'entre draguer et passer à l'acte ou presque, il y avait un monde qu'il n'était pas prêt de franchir. Pas avant de savoir si tout ça était vrai.

Peu importait ce que Blaise lui avait dit, que ce n'était pas un jeu, il voulait des preuves solides. Et puis, comment le blond et le noir pouvaient vouloir de lui alors qu'ils étaient en couple ? Tout ça le dépassait complètement.

En cet instant et plus que jamais, il avait besoin de Hermione. Malheureusement, elle devait dormir. Et s'il osait la réveiller, les conséquences seraient cataclysmiques. Il aurait préféré affronter une nouvelle fois Voldemort.

Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Juste quelques minutes.

Ce fut dans cette position que le trouvèrent Ron et Hermione au petit matin. Ils étaient presque étonnés de le voir là alors qu'il aurait dû être avec Drago et Blaise.

- Je vais les tuer, chuchota Ron.

- Attends un peu.

Elle se pencha et toucha l'épaule de l'endormi qui bondit et regarda autour de lui en cherchant sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissée dans le dortoir, dans sa malle. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin de la journée de la veille, entre le Quidditch, son séjour à l'infirmerie, sa soirée et une bonne partie de sa nuit avec Malefoy et Zabini.

En voyant ses amis, il se détendit.

- On ne pensait pas te voir là aussi tôt. Tout va bien ? commença Hermione.

- Vous saviez ?

- Que quoi ? intervint Ron. Qu'ils te voulaient ? Oui.

Il contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et entourer ses épaules de son bras.

- Écoute Harry, ils tiennent à toi. Ce sont des Serpentard et ils ne sont pas vraiment très doués pour parler de leurs sentiments. Oui, Hermione, c'est le mec avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qui le dit !

- Petite cuillère, répliqua Hermione.

- Peu importe. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec eux ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'hésites pas à me le dire et je vais leur casser la figure.

- Non ! s'écria Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de voir une nouvelle guerre émerger à cause de lui, une lui avait largement suffi. Ils n'ont rien fait ! C'est juste que... je suis un peu perdu.

- À quel propos ?

- Je ne me sens pas... j'ai peur, je crois.

- De quoi ? voulut savoir la brunette en prenant place à ses côtés.

- J'ai peur qu'ils s'amusent avec moi. Que leur... leur façon de se comporter avec moi, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Je veux des certitudes.

- C'est normal, Harry. Cela dit, les seules personnes qui peuvent t'aider, ce n'est pas Ron ni moi, c'est Zabini et Malefoy. Tu dois leur parler. Même si tu ne veux pas.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée, murmura le Vainqueur de Voldemort. Je crois que je vais oublier cette histoire.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ses deux amis lui flanquent chacun une claque derrière la tête.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ? le tança Ron vertement. Tu voudrais passer à côté du bonheur ? Mais tu ne vas pas bien ! Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas leur parler, je te colle mon pied aux fesses, je t'y traîne et je ne t'adresse plus la parole jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Clair ?

Harry fixa le rouquin avec une certaine crainte. Jamais le jeune Weasley n'avait été aussi direct et franc avec lui, du moins qu'il s'exprime avec autant de « violence » dans ses propos. Il n'avait jamais menacé le brun de représailles. En général, il ne le prévenait pas.

Le Survivant hocha la tête. En cet instant, il aurait préféré combattre Voldemort une fois de plus, plutôt que faire face à la furie rousse nommée Ronald.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, Potter.

- Oui, Monsieur, lâcha promptement le brun sans réfléchir avant de se mordre la langue.

- Bon garçon, lui fit son meilleur ami en lui tapotant amicalement le sommet de la tête. Debout et on va manger. J'ai faim.

- Je dois prendre une douche avant de...

- Après. J'ai passé toute ma soirée à m'inquiéter, j'ai à peine pu manger hier soir, alors c'est mon estomac avant ton hygiène.

Ron se leva du canapé, tira Hermione puis Harry pour les mettre debout et prit la tête du trio, direction : la Grande Salle. Malefoy et Zabini étaient déjà présents et ils étaient apparemment tendus.

Une fois installé, Harry se releva pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentard. C'était une grande première dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un Lion aille voir un Serpent, aussi le brun n'était-il pas très sûr de l'accueil qu'on allait lui réserver. Quand il avait vu, en entrant, le couple assis à table, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et s'était laissé porté par son instinct.

- Tu veux quoi Potter ? ! cracha un Serpentard de Cinquième Année. Tu t'es trompé de table ! On n'est pas chez les Lions ici.

- Matteus, boucle-là ! ordonna Blaise en se tournant vers lui. Potter ? Tu désires quelque chose ?

- Juste... Laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, il rejoignit sa propre table sous le regard rageur de Ron qui avait espéré, et celui, blasé de Hermione. Son ami était indécrottable en ce qui concernait la manifestation de ses sentiments.

- Bien, puisque Môssieur Potter a décidé de faire sa tête de pioche, fit le rouquin, on va mettre les choses au point entre toi et moi. Tu les veux ? Oui, Ron, répondit-il à la place de Harry en faisant une pâle imitation de son presque frère. Tu les désires ? Oui, Ron. Tu veux qu'ils soient tes amants et tout ce qui va avec ? Oh oui, Ron, j'en rêve depuis des jours. Alors tu attends quoi ? Bouge de ce banc et va les voir ! Mon quarante-trois (1) fillette va atterrir sur tes fesses dans le cas contraire !

Stupéfait, et autant dire qu'il n'était pas le seul, Harry se releva lentement, dans un silence de mort – toute la Grande Salle avait entendu ce que Ron avait presque hurlé – et se dirigea de nouveau vers la table des Serpentard. Blaise et Drago ne cessaient de le dévisager, peu ravis que leur vie amoureuse soit étalée devant tout le monde. Cela dit, si le brun de Gryffondor finissait dans leurs bras, ils pouvaient se montrer généreux en remerciant le rouquin.

Alors que tout le monde semblait pendu à ses lèvres, Harry ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de se planter devant le couple qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

- Je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Il l'a fait ! hurla Ron en se levant de sa place, les bras en l'air.

- Ron ! cria Hermione à son tour en le frappant sur le bras. Un peu de tenue !

Harry n'osa même pas se retourner. Oui, il avait un peu honte. Ses amis étaient des boulets parfois, à tel point que ça faisait peur.

- Oui, répondit Drago en se levant, imité par Blaise.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, dans le parc. Il était encore assez tôt et tous les élèves ou presque étaient en train de manger, aussi n'y avait-il personne dehors. Mais l'invasion n'allait pas tarder, le temps s'y prêtait parfaitement. Il faisait frais mais encore bon et en ce dimanche, le soleil brillait.

Harry s'assit sur un des bancs installés au milieu du parc, assez loin du château et des oreilles indiscrètes. Le couple fit de même.

- Tu voulais nous voir ? commença Blaise en voyant que le brun avait du mal à se décider à parler.

- Oui. C'est à propos de ce mat... cette nuit. Je... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, fit-il en se grattant le front.

- Dire quoi ?

- En fait... Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en levant la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être nul. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du mal à vous parler alors que je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à combattre Voldemort. Je crois que Hermione a raison, je suis indécrottable et un handicapé des sentiments.

Pas un seul instant, il ne les regarda mais Blaise et Drago, eux, le fixaient, avides d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Pourquoi ? fit enfin Harry après quelque secondes de silence.

Il avait reposé la même question qu'à son réveil, après la fellation du blond. Mais s'il avait fui avant d'obtenir une réponse, cette fois-ci, il resterait. Il était un Gryffondor mais il redoutait aussi la réaction de Ron s'il revenait sans s'être expliqué.

- Pourquoi quoi ? intervint Drago.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi, pouffa le noir avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête par son amant.

- Pour ma part, commença le blond, je ne sais pas vraiment quand tu as commencé à devenir Harry et non Potter. Je pense que c'est durant l'année dernière, quand toi et tes amis avez été emprisonnés au manoir. Je n'ai pas pu te dénoncer à Tante Bellatrix. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de le faire. Dans la Salle sur Demande, quand Crabbe a lancé le Feudeymon, quand tu as fait demi-tour pour nous sauver, Greg et moi, j'ai commencé à te regarder autrement. En début d'année, j'étais certain que tu étais la personne avec qui je voulais finir mes jours. Je me moquais de ton orientation sexuelle et du reste, j'étais prêt à tout pour te séduire. J'aurai pris le temps qu'il fallait.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu y serais parvenu ?

- Sans le moindre problème, affirma le fils de Lucius avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vantard, soupira Blaise. Toi et ton ego sur dimensionné avez fini, Dray ?

- Mais oui, mon chéri. Et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas que mon ego qui soit...

- Merci Dray, mais je pense que ce genre d'information n'est pas utile pour l'instant, siffla Blaise en plaquant vivement sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami, manquant d'envoyer valser Harry avec son bras. Surtout, tu ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, fit-il en voyant le regard inquiet du brun, il est toujours comme ça. Oui, il est loin d'être le fils à papa arrogant et imbuvable que tu connais. Nous portons tous un masque à Serpentard et ne révélons notre véritable caractère qu'en privé.

- On ne dirait pas que tu en portes un, avoua Harry en le regardant.

- Pourtant, si. Mais là n'est pas la question, conclut-il en voyant Drago – qui avait réussi à se libérer de la main – ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Pour répondre à ta première question, à savoir pourquoi je t'ai choisi, toi, ça remonte à la Quatrième Année, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Si loin ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

- Oui, si loin. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller te voir pour te faire part de cette attirance, parce que je sais que tu aurais refusé en bloc et que tu aurais eu peur. Ne nie pas, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Je ne nie pas, murmura Harry tout bas.

En Quatrième Année, il était déjà terrifié par les filles, il n'aurait pas su gérer un garçon qui lui courait après. Et puis, à l'époque, jusqu'à récemment, il était certain de ne pas être attiré par les hommes. Il avait fallu les tentatives maladroites des deux dragueurs du dimanche pour qu'il commence à penser différemment.

- Quand tu as vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit le noir, j'ai pu enfin penser comme je l'entendais et faire ce que je voulais sans prendre en considération les avis des autres. Et voilà.

- Quand on sait que tu forniquais à droite et à gauche..., marmonna Drago avant de se prendre une raclée derrière la tête.

- Alors ? fit Blaise en fixant Harry.

- Alors quoi ?

- Rassuré ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ? éluda le brun. Drago et toi, je veux dire.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi alors ? soupira le Survivant.

- Merlin mais qu'il est bête ! s'écria Drago. Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi stupide, Potter ou c'est un talent naturel ? Non, ne réponds pas ! Ce n'est pas la peine. On t'a dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas un jeu. Tout ce qu'on a fait, Blaise et moi était vrai, nous voulions et nous voulons toujours te séduire, t'avoir pour nous. Si on s'est mis ensemble lui et moi, c'est parce que, dans un sens, c'était plus facile pour t'avoir ! Ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts à céder la place à l'autre et comme tu ne semblais pas déterminé à faire un choix...

- Disons que nous l'avons un peu fait pour toi, acheva Blaise. Ni Drago ni moi n'allons te forcer à quoique ce soit, ajouta-t-il.

- Et ce matin, c'était quoi ? s'enquit le brun en faisant référence à la fellation.

- Rappelle-moi qui avait la tête entre tes jambes ? répliqua le blond. Harry, si tu ne veux pas de nous, on comprendra. Après tout, c'est une relation un peu anormale. Que tu sois rebuté est compréhensible et...

- Dray, tais-toi, ordonna Blaise. Tu vas finir par le faire fuir. Alors, Harry ? Oui ou non. Si c'est oui, on apprendra à vivre à trois. Si c'est non, crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de nous. Parce que, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas indifférent à ce que nous t'avions fait ce matin et que, grâce à tes amis, tu étais même attiré par nous deux. Que notre mise en couple t'avait même rendu presque dépressif.

- Je vais les massacrer, rouspéta Harry.

Ses amis étaient des boulets, des entremetteurs, des... Enfin de compte, il allait peut-être les embrasser si tout ce que disait Blaise était vrai. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air sincère en disant qu'il ferait tout pour que le brun lui tombe dans les bras. Harry savait ce que ça voulait dire s'il osait dire « non ». Il ne serait jamais tranquille. Mais était-ce déplaisant ? Le jeune homme décida que non. Pour un peu, il aurait tenté le coup. Juste pour voir jusqu'où iraient les deux amants. Et puis une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra que c'était une mauvaise idée d'attendre, qu'il avait la chance d'avoir deux personnes qui l'aiment, autant qu'il saisisse la chance qui lui était offerte.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, inconscient de rendre ses futurs amants inquiets.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? s'écria Drago. Tu...

- Oui. J'accepte de sortir avec vous. Avec vous deux.

Les sourires qui illuminèrent les visages de Blaise et Drago confirmèrent à Harry qu'il avait eu raison d'accepter.

Ils convinrent de se retrouver le soir même dans la Salle sur Demande, juste pour parler avait dit Harry, mais il savait que ça irait plus loin. Il savait aussi que ses deux amants ne le pousseraient pas à passer à l'acte, du moins, il l'espérait.

Ils étaient tous les trois parfaitement au courant qu'être un couple comme le leur n'était pas sans causer de problèmes. Déjà, pour le monde sorcier, comme pour le monde moldu, c'était une aberration. Aussi décidèrent-ils de ne pas se révéler tout de suite, même si Harry l'aurait bien voulu – il le dit à ses amis qui furent ravis – et qu'une partie de la Grande Salle, présente lors du cri de Ron, était en partie au courant. Ils attendraient sans doute la fin de l'année pour annoncer la nouvelle. Nul doute que ça allait en choquer plus d'un et que le couple ne serait pas vraiment apprécié. Pour l'instant, ils voulaient se donner le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvelle situation. Ils verraient ensuite.

L'autre problème était qu'ils avaient des caractères peu compatibles et qu'ils allaient devoir les gérer.

Drago était une personne qui aimait tout gérer, Harry se laissait plus porter et vivait au jour le jour, presque conditionné par la guerre pendant laquelle il avait vécu ses journées comme étant probablement les dernières – il n'était pas le seul mais ça l'avait marqué. Blaise était probablement un bon compromis entre les deux, les aidant à s'apprivoiser et à accepter les différences de l'autre.

Malgré cela, ils ne cessèrent de se rapprocher tous les trois. L'attirance qui s'était formée entre eux se transforma au cours de l'année en amour. Là où les autres couples se séparaient, le trio devenait plus uni.

Ils passèrent brillamment leurs ASPICs et quittèrent Poudlard pour se trouver un appartement à Londres.

Leur couple fut rendu public involontairement lorsqu'ils se baladèrent tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble. Tout le monde avait pensé que Harry avait décidé de faire table rase du passé et de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec les anciens Mangemorts. Aussi, personne ne fut vraiment étonné quand, le 27 juillet 1999, ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse du nouveau glacier, Flavius Fortarôme, le fils de Florian Fortarôme mort deux ans auparavant.

Manque de chance pour eux, ce jour-là était également le jour où Rita Skeeter, journaliste de bas-étage, célèbre pour ses scoops à scandale, avait décidé de faire ses courses.

Aucun n'avait pris conscience de sa présence, et ils s'étaient permis des gestes tendres qui furent immortalisés. Ils le regrettèrent fortement quelques heures plus tard en recevant le journal : la Une annonçait au monde sorcier que Harry Potter était gay mais qu'il était en couple avec deux Mangemorts, dont l'un était le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Les Beuglantes arrivèrent en même temps que l'édition de la Gazette.

Harry ne mit guère de temps à réagir, il ordonna de faire les valises : ils partaient tous les trois en vacances. Il ne leur fallut que deux heures pour boucler les bagages et s'en aller.

Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était qu'à leur retour, la presse se serait calmée et qu'ils pourraient commencer leur vie dans le monde des adultes, comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. Mais surtout, qu'ils puissent enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire (2).

* * *

**FIN**

(1) Quarante-trois fillette est un délire avec moi-même. Je l'ai laissé en français. En anglais, ça correspondrait à du 9. Je crois.

(2) La suite sera écrite par Archimède

* * *

Voilà. Dernière fic... avant la prochaine.

FF fait des bêtises, comme d'habitude. J'ai vérifié mais il se peut qu'il reste des problèmes, comme des mots collés. J'espère avoir retiré toutes les parenthèses et les mots qui n'ont rien à faire dans le texte.

**Archimède, tu as eu ton cadeau, maintenant, je veux le mien, un beau Lucius/Harry, miam**


End file.
